


Liebe ist immer in der Luft

by alee_wittg116



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alee_wittg116/pseuds/alee_wittg116
Summary: Where Yuuri Katsuki is not a skater to begin with but instead he's an assistant to Prima Ballerina, Lilia Baranovskaya. Viktor is still a living legend. But this story is focusing more on Yuri "Yurio" Plisetsky's career.
Yuri!!! On Ice does not belong to me. Also, I only took a bit of Yurio's story from the anime itself. Basically, this work MOST LIKELY will not turn out like Yuri!!! On Ice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You are reading in Yuri Plisetsky's POV. Enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> In regards,
> 
> Little Red.

Yuri Plisetsky, the gold medallist of the Junior Grand Prix Finals. At the age 14, I won it easily. Seriously. I’ve been under Yakov’s group for about 2 years now. I should say, his group are full of shitty people although the Russia team constantly get gold for figure skating events.

Whatever, ever since I won the Junior Grand Prix Finals, Yakov assured me to practice every single day under his guidance with the living legend of figure skating, Viktor Nikiforov. My perspective went 180 degrees after he said that he forgot his promise to me. I swear I listened to him say that he will make the best program for my senior debut. I guess that’s what makes an airhead, an airhead.

Few days of getting some inspirations, Yakov said he has a surprise that he want to show me. I stood next to Viktor whilst hearing the sound of heels approaching the rink. I saw an old lady wearing a mustard coloured jacket with boots. A fancy lady.

“I’m glad you can make it, Lilia,” Yakov smiled to her. Unlike his usual face, he’s actually smiling this time.  
“Which one is it? I will leave if I don’t like it,” she said arrogantly. It. What is ‘it’ that she’s referring to.  
“Meet Lady Baranovskaya, Yuri,” Viktor gave my back a soft push.  
“Who is this old hag?” I asked. Really, I don’t fucking know who she is. I saw Viktor face palming.

This Lady Baranovskaya asked me to hold the metal rails near the rink. She held my left leg and aggresively made me split vertically past 180 degrees. I’m used to do a bit past 180 degrees split already but this one hurts like hell. I was literally screaming in pain until someone spoke up.  
“I think that’s enough, Ms. Lilia,” this guy spoke up. He was wearing glasses, has a dark hair. I could tell that he’s an Asian. He has been next to the old hag since she came but I guess he's a ballerina too? 

The old hag stopped torturing me and returned back to her position just now.

“I was meaning to ask you who he was, Lilia,” Yakov said while holding Viktor’s arm; as if he was gripping something. Viktor had this very strange facial expression. “Hold back, Vitya,”  
“This is my student, Yuuri Katsuki, a Japanese,” the old hag introduced him.”Yuri Plisetsky, both Yuuri and I will work on for your program,” she announced.  
“We have two Yuris now,” Yakov noticed.  
“I have a splendid idea!” Viktor escaped from Yakov’s grip. “Yuri Plisetsky should be Yurio,”  
I started to boil, “Why do I have to be the one that change my name?”  
“Clearly,” Viktor walks to Yuuri and held his waist, “because he’s lovely~” he said while caressing Yuuri's chin.

Yuuri was very clueless at that time. It was expected, though.

“You don’t make any sense, Nikiforov. Also, don’t touch my assistant carelessly,” the old hag slapped Viktor’s hand. “But, I guess I would call Yuri “Yurio” if necessary,”  
I got enraged so I stomped my way to the rink saying, “I’m gonna skate now!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are reading in Yuri Plisetsky's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2~ Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> In regards,
> 
> Little Red

I was skating to On Love: Agape for my short program. I practiced all the jumps that I (or I should say, Viktor) include in the program. 10 minutes later, I saw Viktor walking side-by-side with Yuuri. It looks like he was hitting on Yuuri. He may be flirtatious but he doesn’t flirt a lot, how come people concluded that he flirtatious anyways!

“Yuri, I br-” Yuuri wasn’t even 10% shouting or finish with his sentences when Viktor stopped him.  
“Yuuri, call him ‘Yurio’. We don’t want to confuse ourselves, do we?” Viktor was speaking loud enough that I could hear him while I was about to do triple axel.  
Thanks to that, I fail my triple axel.

“Viktor, you shit-” I skated towards them.  
“Profanity, Yurio. You don’t want to get a bad impression from your future instructor, do you?” Viktor’s tone was soft and gentle. Usually, he’ll sound like a soft bitch. Seriously.  
“It’s fine, Mr. Nikiforov. Yuri, I brought a bottle of water for you.” Yuuri hands out a mineral water to me. I snatched it from his hands.  
“Thanks, you don’t really have to.” I skated a few distance away from them.

“Yuuri, you should call me Viktor. I would be very happy if you do,” Viktor flirts. They are too close. Viktor should focus on me! Not him! He should be making my program now!  
“Don’t you think we’re t-too c-close, V-Viktor,” Yuuri stuttered. Who wouldn’t feel unsecured when the person you just met a few minutes ago being TOO close to you.

Honestly, I want to save Yuuri from that flirt of a man. However, with Viktor being like that, I might end up killed by Viktor for interfering.

It’s been 2 hours that I wasn’t supervised by anyone. Viktor ended up bringing (more like forcing) Yuuri to go on a date with him. Yakov and Lilia was discussing for my Free Program. That’s just what I guess.

Not long after that, Yakov ordered me to get out from the rink, saying that they have something to discuss.  
“Where did Vitya go?” Yakov looks around.  
“He brought Yuuri out. For a date, I should say,” I answered leisurely.  
“My assistant!” the old hag looks panicked. “I’m going to beat up Nikiforov when they get back,” she said with determination.  
“Lilia?!” Yakov tried his best to calm her down.  
“But I need my assistant for this discussion!” the old hag was being hella possessive. He might be the honoured and best student of hers I guess.

Before evening, both Viktor and Yuuri came back.  
“Nikiforov, I would beat you up if you didn’t tell me what did you do and where did you go with my assistant just now!” the old hag was getting out of control. I find it funny, but I don’t want to break the mood. I mean, Viktor is about to get beaten up by the old hag.  
“Please calm down, Ms. Lilia. We only went to the beach for sight-seeing and we bought food.” Yuuri was sweating when he explains. Protecting Viktor seems like a pain, but he did well.  
“You sure he didn’t jump you?” the old hag is still suspicious.  
Yuuri blushed, so hard even Yakov chuckled. “I’m still a virgin… nobody wants me anyways,” he said with a sad tone.

What the fuck did he just say? ‘Nobody wants me anyways.’ Clearly. Viktor was hitting on him. What kind of obliviousness could surpass Viktor’s obliviousness? I’m practically done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates are messy and rushing for now. Sorry''
> 
>  
> 
> In regards,
> 
> Little Red


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made up my mind to update this story 3 days a week (it may be consecutively or not).
> 
>  
> 
> In regards,
> 
> Little Red

The old hag kindly bring us all to her home. I say ‘kindly’ because she was Yakov’s ex-wife after all. She ordered Yakov to drive us with his luxury car; I mean both of them are successful. It wouldn’t hurt if I boast a bit about them. It was a 5-seat car, so both of the elders sat at front. I sat behind the old hag whilst Viktor sits in the middle so I won’t interfere with his love life. I’m not really sure if Yuuri is caught by Viktor’s affections, because it wasn’t clear as I can see how Viktor is definitely attracted to Yuuri. 

Okay, firstly, why does a Prima Ballerina legend brought her assistant to teach me? I’m not that poor of a ballet dancer that I need two dancers to teach me. Hearing Viktor flirting Yuuri, and the old people conversations, I decided to plug in my earpieces so I get too annoyed in the middle of the road. I never been to the old hag’s home, it was a bit long journey (I guessed?) that I fell asleep.

\----------------------------------

“Yuri, you had the unforgettable eyes of a soldier,” a very unclear voice spoken out of nowhere. I don’t recognise it at all. Everything was pitch black.  
“I look forward to meet and perhaps, go against you,”  
Everything fades after the last sentence.

\----------------------------------

“Yuri, we’ve arrived to Lady Baranovskaya’s home. Wake up,” that was Viktor’s voice. I slowly opened my eyes and rub it. Everyone was unbuckling their seat belts.  
“Viktor, have you waked him up?” Yakov asked.  
“I did, but he’s sleepy I guess,” Viktor said.  
“Um, should I carry you up?” Yuuri asked for my permission.  
“I can walk myself,” I answered, insisting that I can walk. It might be too embarrassing if I was carried by a ballet dancer.

We got out from the car following the old hag behind.  
“I’m so-sorry, Viktor. I might’ve drooled on you,” Yuuri seemed to apologise to Viktor. By the sound of it, Yuuri might fell asleep on Viktor’s shoulder.  
“I feel very lucky, love,” Viktor continues to flirt him. Good lord, save me from cringing.  
“Nikiforov, you better lay off your hands from my assistant,” she said sternly.  
“Lady Baranovskaya, I cherish this man,” Viktor tried to convince her. I nearly laughed.  
“Whatever,” she said, while unlocking the front door. She led us in, and an old male come welcoming us. I guess that he’s the butler.

“It’s been a while, Herri,” Yakov greeted him.  
“How do you do, sir?” the butler greets him back.  
The old hag led three of us to the living room. “I will be showing your rooms shortly,” she announced.  
“Haven’t Yuuri moved in?” Viktor asked.  
“He said he’ll move in as soon as Yuri and Yakov moved in. Also, he just arrived from Japan today after taking his stuffs,” she said.  
“Yuuri, why don’t you move in with me?” Viktor offered Yuuri, cheerfully.  
“Eh?” Yuuri blushed yet confused.  
“No!” she against it. “He will be practicing with Yuri until midnight if Yuri wants.”  
“I won’t be fucking dancing ‘till midnight, you hag,” I protested while playing my phone.

Surprisingly, she cooked us dinner whilst Yakov probably helping her in the kitchen. I’m here being a third-wheeler in the living room while Yuuri was sleeping on top of Viktor, who is also sleeping. I should admit I can’t handle their ‘I just met you today and I’m in love with you’ aura. I swear they’re being lovey dovey since the second they saw each other.

I finally decided to roam around the house, just to look around since I won’t be staying at the dorm anymore. Everything looks luxurious. For an old hag, it’s quite typical to have pink furniture and walls. I saw the door to the garden, from the window; the garden’s look attracts me. I opened the door to look around. There are many different types of flowers. It has been taken care very well. The sprinklers are watering the flowers as I stepped to the garden. The old hag seems to have a soft side as well, huh? 

After eating dinner, the old hag announced.  
“Yuri and Yuuri will be starting lessons with me. The dancing studio is at the top floor. Yakov, you should take down notes. Nikiforov, you may go home as soon as you’re done,”  
“Wait, you can’t just chase me out when I still want to spend more time with my interest,” Viktor protested.  
“I don’t even recall Yuuri calling you his love-interest, Nikiforov,” she back-fired Viktor so hard that I tried so hard to contain my laughter.  
“Viktor…” Yuuri pulled Viktor’s sleeves shyly (because he’s hella red), “I can see you tomorrow, don’t worry,”  
Viktor friggin’ smiled. I swear to God they’re gay for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are reading in Yuri Plisetsky's POV. Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the day comes. :')
> 
>  
> 
> In regards,
> 
> Little Red

I was having a hot shower since Russia is cold as fuck today. I don’t mind having another shower after the ballet practice later. 

I know my wakeup call is by Viktor’s choreography for my short program. I don’t understand Yakov honestly; I thought Viktor would help me with making choreographies for BOTH short and free program. I guess I put my hopes too high.

Aside that, my room. My room is pink. I swear the old hag wants to look young. Well… not really. I mean, she dresses according to her age but IS THERE ANY SINGLE ROOM THAT HAS A NON-PINK WALL? This house is too luxurious and girly!

Oh whatever. I have to be at the dancing studio in 15 minutes. I rest at the provided King size bed while playing my phone. To be honest, I’m in no mood to do some dancing lessons. I just want to slack off because, clearly I have nothing to be afraid of. I'm the best! Before I become too bored, I looked up pictures in Instagram and SNS to see my competitor’s progress. I was enjoying my time alone until someone knocked the door. I groaned at first, but I stopped to do so as soon as I saw Yuuri outside.

“What do you want?” I asked him.  
“It might just be a favour from me, but do you want to try to eat these?” he asked me. I look at the two bowls he brought. “I already gave Ms. Lilia and Mr. Yakov these.”  
“What the heck is that?” I pointed at them.  
“Katsudon,” he said, with I assume a Japanese accent.  
“What?” I asked again, I mean seriously, I don’t even know what Kasudon (or whatever he say) means.  
“It’s a Pork Cutlet Bowl,”   
I raised my eyebrows; understanding. “I could try it, but if it doesn’t taste good you should eat my portion,”  
Yuuri agreed, but he’s smiling. Does he not sense any danger around me?  
I picked up a spoonful of a mix of rice, sauce, and pork. I had my first spoon of Pork Cutlet Bowl. I was speechless.

“So… How is it?” Yuuri asked me.  
“This is hella good! I’m gonna finish it!” I exclaimed.  
“Do you mind if…” he fidgets. “I eat my portion here with you?”  
He’s asking for my permission. This guy is strong-willed but at the same time, modest. Not that I’m complaining.  
“Just make sure you don’t spill anything. I don’t like cleaning.” I indirectly gave my permission. He smiled and immediately eats.

After few minutes of long silence, I decided to break it because I hate silence.  
“When did you start joining dance classes with the old hag?”  
He looks rather confused at first, but he then clicked as who I'm referring to. “Hm… I started join Ms. Lilia’s dancing program about 4 years ago. Right when I started having a scholarship at St. Petersburg’s university.” I nodded; understand.  
“Ah! Anyways, 2 minutes left until you should be at the dance studio. I’ll wash the dishes while you should be getting ready.” Yuuri smiled. Okay, now. He’s modest, shy, considerate, and… caring.

I wear a comfortable shirt and tights that would be okay for him to do plié and splits. I wear my dancing flats immediately so that the old hag won’t scold me or shit. I search for stairs that leads to the dance studio. This house is so huge that should call it a mansion. I saw Yakov going up the stairs; bringing his notebook and phone.

“Yakov!” I called out to him.  
“Yuri, there you are. Lilia should be at the dance studio in 5 minutes because she is making coffee at the kitchen downstairs,” he led me to the dance studio.  
“Have you been here before?” I asked him.  
“Not really,” he was hiding something. I assume that he had fights with her that made them separate and divorced. But, I don’t want to bring up any household matters because I’ve somehow experienced it before. (Don't get me wrong I'm not even married.)

About 5 minutes Yakov and I arrived to the dance studio, the old hag along with Yuuri came to the studio.  
“Have you warmed up?” she asked me. I nodded. “Let’s get started!” she clapped her hands.

I got scolded for every single thing I did for 30 minutes straight. She must be crazy to run her mouth 30 minutes straight. She also asks Yuuri to demonstrate what she wanted from me through his demonstrations. Yuuri is usually someone you call humble and modest, but not when he’s dancing. He becomes a totally different person; passionate and alluring majorly. He was a different person when he dances.

I finally received 15 minutes break after 2 hours of dancing. Seriously, I don’t even know if 15 minutes is really enough for me when I just started a Prima Ballet today. Yuuri doesn’t seem to be exhausted. He’s doing fucking sit-ups. This guy is truly amazing.

The old hag was discussing something with Yakov. I decided to rest with watching some videos. It was about 7 minutes the doorbell rang.  
“Yuuri, do you mind seeing who it is? I’m still having a discussion with Yakov,” she favoured Yuuri to do so since he’s free.  
“I’ll be back” he said, before leaving the studio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are reading in Yuri Plisetsky's POV. Enjoy~

Not long after Yuuri left, my bladder started demanding. I rushed to the toilet at the second floor (where mine and Yuuri’s ‘dorms’ are), because I don’t want to intrude adults’ toilets. (I absolutely don’t want to know what they do.)

I had a wonderful 3 minutes in the toilet. I was about to go upstairs until I heard someone conversing downstairs. A little peek wouldn’t hurt, am I right? I don’t know what I should do with my life, honestly. I silently climb down the stairs. The conversation becomes slightly clear. 

“Eeh~ but I wanted to see you dance,” I trust this person is… wait, why should Viktor be here at this hour? “And you look amazing too~” and he’s being flirty. How would Yuuri response to this matter?  
“No, no… even so, you should first get Ms. Lilia’s permission.” he sounded like he’s panicking.

Well, as a person who is currently eavesdropping, I couldn’t just appear out of nowhere like a superhero to save a person in danger. So I just leave them alone and proceed to the studio without further ado. Uncomfortably. 

As I stepped to the studio,  
“Yuri, where’s Yuuri?” the old hag asked me.  
I tried to hold back, not to tell her, “Like hell I know,”  
“You want to split 360 degrees now?” the old hag threatens.  
Not long after that, Yuuri came to the studio. With Viktor. I face palmed. Yes I did.

“Lady Baranovskaya~” Viktor started, “May I join your dancing lessons?” his voice was so soft.  
“If your intention is to see Yuuri, you better leave,” she said coldly.  
“Lilia, I had something to discuss with Vitya about Yuri’s short program,” Yakov silenced the almost-commotion.  
"Eh you do?" Viktor asked.  
“Very well, then. Yuri, from the top!” she claps her hands. 

\-------------------------

After another 2 hours, I think it just turned midnight. I was definitely tired and sleepy, but the old hag haven’t still decided to wrap up the lesson. She went discussing pointers with Yakov. She really took my senior debut seriously.

After drinking 300ml of water, I sat next to Viktor; who was looking directly to Yuuri. Yuuri is still dancing. He’s not wearing his glasses though. Will he be fine?

“So, why did you fall for him?” I opened a conversation with Viktor. He finally snapped from daydreaming, but not fully.  
“Don’t you think he’s beautiful?” he sighed adoringly.  
“I think he’s an awesome cook,” I pointed out.  
“Cook?” he got confused.  
“Haven’t you tasted his Japanese food that he cooked?” I asked him back.  
“No way! You guys got to taste it first?” he sulked. 

“Yuuri!” he called Yuuri in a sulky tone.  
Yuuri stopped his routine and approach to us. “What is it, Viktor?”  
“You let them eat your cooking already?” he asked, sulky.  
“Ah, yeah. Do you want some? I can go cook it for you now.” Yuuri offered.  
“Oi, Viktor! Consider the time now! Yuuri might be tired-” Yakov scolded Viktor.  
“Sure!” Viktor accepted Yuuri’s offer.  
“Didn’t you hear me?!” Yakov tried to hold back Viktor, but failed.

Viktor dragged Yuuri out; gently stroking Yuuri’s upper back, “I’ll help you cook,” Viktor said, ignoring his surroundings and focus on Yuuri.  
“E-eh? Don’t you want to join the lesson?” Yuuri asked, while blushing. He’s not used to Viktor yet whilst Viktor on the other hand is too clingy.  
“No worries~” Viktor convinced him.

They soon left the studio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are reading in Yuuri Katsuki's POV. After ~~~, you'll be reading in Yuri Plisetsky's POV. Enjoy~

I am nervous when Viktor’s around. It’s the second time he dragged me away from Yuri and the coaches.

I’m definitely not comfortable yet with him. I dug my own grave for offering him on the first place. It is true that I haven’t let him taste my favourite dish. Thanks to Yuri, I thought of offering Viktor to taste it on the middle of the night.

“Can you eat pork, Viktor?” I asked, without stuttering.  
“I eat pork almost every day.” Viktor hummed.

Awkward. I don’t know how to open a conversation. I’m such a loser…

\-------------------------------------

I focused cooking my favourite dish for Viktor. I have a feeling that he was staring at me. I tried not to be distracted so he could at least savour something delicious that I made.

“Do you like to cook, Yuuri?” he asked.  
“No, not really. It’s true that I lived alone before moving in here, but I usually go out to eat. When I still live with my family, I always count on my mother in the case of cooking. She makes delicious meals for everyone,” I then realised that I might talk a bit much. “Ah, sorry… I didn’t mean to talk a lot.”

I continue cooking. Is Viktor still there? It feels like I’m in the kitchen alone. Alone…

“Yuuri?”  
I heard Viktor’s voice. Really close. I turned my head to my left and my lips nearly peck Viktor’s cheek.  
“Is this what the pork cutlet bowl look like?” Viktor asked while focusing on the dish that I’ve made.  
I turned bright red and tears coming out.  
“Yuuri? Are you okay?” he sounds worried.  
I wiped tears on my cheeks, “I just… thought you’re not here with me; leaving me all alone. You were so quiet,”  
“I’m sorry,” he made a guilty face. “I just wanted to get close to you quietly, because I know you’re not comfortable with me yet.”

He held both of my hands.  
“Yuuri, I know it’s only been few hours since I’ve met you. I just wanted to say…” he was about to say something I guess, “… you’re… you’re a beautiful person. Your body creates music. The way you dance…” but he hesitated.  
“… I’m not…” I tried to say it without blushing.  
“Yuuri… please don’t be strangers with me because I'm a freak.” he was almost crying.  
I pat his upper arm softly, “You don’t have to worry about us being strangers. You’re my biggest inspiration during my beginner ballet days. Your step sequence and flexibility. I idolised you.” I can’t hold my blush anymore.  
“Yuuri… I didn’t expect this,” he covered his face. His ears were red. He's blushing!?  
“Eh???”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The old hag finally released me from the studio. It was around 1 am in the morning. I decided to skip shower, but I will still go and drink some milk. I went down the stairs, silently. As I got near the kitchen, I heard laughing.

“Is that… Victor laughing?” I muttered. “Haven’t he left yet?”

“And then, he had this bowl cut hair before he entered the Junior Grand Prix series. I was composing myself from laughing out loud.” Viktor was bringing up something about me.  
“Viktor, please. He must’ve looked cute with that haircut.” I heard Yuuri giggling.  
“He was cute until he grows out his hair. He looks more like a girl now.” Viktor commentedand then laughed.

As I entered the kitchen,  
“Yurio, we were just talking about you~” Viktor’s mouth changed to heart shape.  
“I know and I clearly heard you…” I told him.  
“It’s not bad, I promise!” Yuuri fidgets. 

I ignored them and took a carton of milk from the fridge. I poured it into my tiger printed cup then sat next to Yuuri. Viktor, who was immersed talking with Yuuri soon stopped when I sat next to him.

“Am I disturbing or something?” I innocently asked.  
“Clearly-” Viktor was about to back fire me but,  
“Nope.” Yuuri smiled.  
“Yuu~ri… you’re too kind hearted,” Viktor complained, while pouting.

I took a sip and, “Well, it’s not you guys are in a relationship or something, are you?”  
Yuuri flushed.  
“Oh, please. We might be soon!” Viktor confidently said it.  
“Gross.” I might’ve said the biggest mistake in my life after this.  
“You’re just jealous, Yurio~” Viktor dealt with me calmly.  
“Stop calling me that!” I snapped and slammed the table.  
“Ah! It’s already this late,” he peeked his watch. “Yuuri, I’ll have to go now.”  
“Ah okay…” Yuuri awkwardly nodded. I watched Viktor as he went out of the kitchen and waved at Yuuri then winked. What a flirty geezer.

Then I turned my head to face Yuuri. He’s burning red!

This guy truly has a crush on him. Which might not be long…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are reading in Yuri Plisetsky's POV. Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new week finally starts~
> 
>  
> 
> In regards,
> 
> Little Red

I woke up when a really loud sound stinging my ears; knocking on doors.

“Yuri! Wake up this instant!!” I heard very indistinct voice of Yakov’s, and I believe it is him who’s knocking the door.  
“Coach Yakov, please calm down. He might still be sleeping,” followed by Yuuri’s indistinct voice, calming Yakov.

Yuuri really understands me really much. He really treats me kindly and he never scolds me or anything. I found Yuuri very diligent. I can’t explain my feelings for him. For sure, my feelings are not the same like that flirty old man (I mean, Viktor… P.S. Sorry not sorry, Viktor’s fans. Love, Yuri P.) It’s not that I like him or anything! DON’T GET ME WRONG!!! (Yes, I had a crush on him. HAD. But wouldn’t it be nice if I kink-shame Viktor in front of him? :) )

I let myself up from sleeping any further but I don't hear Yakov complaining though. I opened the door and rubbed my eyes. Yuuri was there.  
“Oh. Morning, Yuri. I was just about to wake you up,” he said with a soft tone. “Ms. Lilia wants you to clean yourself, have brunch and go to the dance studio later.”  
I nodded. “Thanks.”  
Yuuri smiled. “You’re like a kitten, Yuri.” He then left to his room.

What the fuck was that about??? I’m supposed to be a tiger! Not a kitten!

“Morning, Yurio!~”  
I immediately sensed an eerie feeling down my spine.  
“Viktor!” I shouted. “Why the fuck are you here?!”   
“Eh~~ Well, Yakov invited me, of course,” he said and he immediately turns his head like a puppy as he sensed something that he fancies. “Yuuri~” he hugged Yuuri, who was just got out from his room.  
“Ah- Viktor?” Yuuri blushed. “W-w-what are you doing here in the morning?”  
“Hm~ I’ve got invited by Yakov to observe you- I mean, Yurio!” he smiled.

Viktor has another motive other than to observe me, of course. Why is he terrible at flirting when he’s with Yuuri? Not only that it’s rare for Viktor to be a terrible flirt but I’m still terribly embarrassed in behalf of Viktor. 

After I had my shower, I eat pirozhkis that Yakov bought for me. It wasn’t the best pirozhki that I ever tasted ever since my grandfather always made it for me whenever we meet.

Viktor came to the kitchen.  
“Yuri~” he greeted me as he saw me.  
“What?” I snapped.  
“Do you like Yuuri?” he asked me as he sat down.  
I fucking choked on pirozhki for the first time. “What the fuck?”  
He’s wearing his scary looking smile. I gulped and avert my eyes.  
“Why the fuck would you ask that to me?”I asked him.  
“Well, Yuuri seems to like you instead of me though and he seems to be afraid of me,” he said straight-forwardly.

Wait what? What is this guy saying? How am I supposed to kink-shame him to Yuuri later when he's like this.  
“Just how oblivious are you?!” I raised my voice. Viktor startled.  
“Even if I did have a crush on Yuuri, why would you even care? Besides, I have no chance with him!” I explained my feelings to him. “He’s seriously falling for you, Viktor. Many people can easily fall in love with you, but Yuuri’s case is different… he’s sincere falling in love with you, but he’s probably scared because you’re super clingy after not even 24 hours meeting him… but how could you even think that he doesn’t like you, you fucking geezer?”

“Geezer!?” he was rather surprised I called him that. Damn it, now my plan is stuck.  
“I should tell you. Truthfully, I see Yuuri more like a mother-figure. Not more than that,” I toned down. “Within just one day, he can catch up my loneliness,”  
“Yuri…” Viktor called my name.  
“You should treasure him Viktor…” I stood up and wash the dishes. 

Viktor smiled. “Thanks, Yuri.”  
I pull out my tongue at him.   
“Oh, I just remembered!” he exclaimed.  
“What now…” I groaned.  
“You’re going to have a new friend this afternoon,” he made his heart-shaped mouth again.

Friend?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are reading in Yuri Plisetsky's POV. Enjoy~

Friends. I never had good friends. I only have good rink mates; Mila and Georgi. That’s all. I never considered them as my friends. 

\--------------------------------------------------

I practiced my free skate routine without my skates first. That’s what the old hag asked me to do. She said we could kill time and at the same time improving my jumping skills. Are we going to have guests or something?

Yuuri and Viktor; standing next to each other, observed me too. Yuuri is most likely observing my step sequence since he’s good at it. Viktor is probably observing my jumps.

I think back about my statement to Viktor earlier. Yuuri is just a mother-figure to me… If one day Yuuri will marry Viktor, which means he’s my father-figure?

I snapped from that thought by the bell that rang. Thank God it did. I’m getting chills that Yuuri and Viktor could be my parents. I could be okay with Yuuri, but Viktor? Urgh.

The old hag orders Yuuri to greet the guest, so he went downstairs first. Viktor was held back by Yakov (again) so that he won’t disturb Yuuri. That’s what I guessed though.

\--------------------------------------------------

Yakov, the old hag and I went downstairs together to greet the guest. From afar, I heard nothing at the living room. Where’s Yuuri?

As we got into the living room, I saw a build individual wearing such biker fashion; with the gloves and black leather jacket. I assume he’s a skater too? His aura is kind of familiar to me. Yuuri sat on a two-seater; a bit far from him because of his shy personality of course.

This biker guy jumps out of the couch as he saw us. “Yura…” he said. His voice is really deep.  
Yura? That’s my nickname though...  
“Yuri? You don’t recognize him?” Yakov asked me. I don’t recall though…  
“Otabek Altin,” the old hag announced.  
I processed a bit. 'Otabek Altin', 'Otabek'...  
I clicked and ran to him, “Beka!” I hugged him, “Oh my god! You look way different!!”  
He greeted me with open arms too. He has this warm laugh that I could hardly forget.

“I figured you’d say that," we pulled back a little. "I’m still hurt that you can’t recognize me,” he held his heart jokingly.  
“Beka, please. It’s been almost 5 years” I chuckled.  
I heard the old hag saying, “Let’s give them some time alone,”  
I heard them leave.  
“Isn’t that Otabek Altin?” I heard Viktor asked.

“Beka, did you got invited by the old hag?” I asked Beka eagerly.  
Beka was confused, “Which one?”  
“Umm, what’s her name…” I snapped my fingers a few times; not even trying to remember, to be honest.  
“Lady Baranovskaya you mean?” he asked me for confirmation.  
“Ya, her,” I just agreed to him since he’s good with names and smarter.  
“Ah no, coach Yakov did.”

“By the way, Beka, you’re going to stay here?” I asked as we sat down on the couch.  
“That’s what my coach say, perhaps. Coach Yakov insisted to replace my coach until the Grand Prix Finals this year, I guess?” he sort of explained it to me.  
“Speaking of coaches, you should meet my current ballet instructor later! His name is Yuuri, the old hag’s assistant,” I enthused.  
Beka twitched both of his eyebrows and smirked, “So, you have a crush on this Yuuri?”  
“What? No! No way, man!” I immediately denied. “He’s just a mother-figure to me!”

He laughed, “Just teasing ya. You haven’t changed at all other than your appearance,”  
I blushed and hit his knee softly, “Like you haven’t then.”  
“Oh yeah, since you’ll be staying we can spend our time together then!” I changed the topic.  
He smiles. He always smiles whenever I enthuse about something.

We then heard a knock on the opened door, it was Viktor.

“Yu~ri,”  
Oh my god he sounds so annoying at this point. “What!?”  
“Lady Baranovskaya asked you to show Otabek your room because both of you are going to share your rooms and become roommates~” he said, his smile turns to a smirk as he left. I really hate that face really.  
“Whoa, Viktor Nikiforov is also living here?” Beka asked me.  
“No, he’s just here as my choreographer for my Short Program,” I stated.

“This is going to be interesting,” Beka silently said, but loud enough for me to hear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will be reading in Viktor Nikiforov's POV, and later after ---, you be reading in Yuri Plisetsky's POV.

As we got dragged away from the living room by Lady Baranovskaya, I asked both Lady Baranovskaya and Yakov.  
“Isn’t that Otabek Altin?” I asked them.   
Yakov nods. “I got the information from one of the private instructors that helped me with my program. Otabek Altin was Yuri’s companion then,” he smiled. “I’m glad Yuri still remembers him.”  
Yuri is somehow amazing to have a friend. Not that I’m saying he’s a bad person, but it’s quite unexpected.

Yuuri was quiet this whole time. I finally have a private time with Yuuri. We were sitting next to each other. He’s smiling on his own though. What is he thinking now? Is it me?  
“Yuuri, are you okay?”I asked him.  
“Ah- its’ nothing,” he snapped from ‘daydreaming’ I guess?  
“What were you thinking just now?” I asked. “Was it about me?”

His face turned red. “N-no! Of course not!” he flustered. I love teasing him. He’s cute.  
“I-I’m just thinking about Yu-Yurio and Otabek-kun…” he muttered.  
“What’s kun?” I asked him.  
“Oh, I accidentally added kun to his name since he’s younger than me,” he explained.  
“I see.”  
Knowledge obtained.  
“Anyways, why were you thinking about them?”

“They look cute… together.” Yuuri smiled. I’m seeing an angel smiling and it’s heart-warming.  
“Wait, what do you mean?” I asked him.  
“Well, since Yurio has a figure like a girl and Otabek is definitely manly built… I guess they could be a cute couple,” he stated his thoughts.

I gently slide my hands onto his waist. He flinched,  
“Oh, don’t be scared,” I tried to gain his trust. “I won’t do anything stupid.”  
“Mn…” he nodded. I hope he trusts me.  
“As I expected…” I eagerly say.  
“Wh-What??” he startled.  
“You said Yurio has a girl body figure when you have a better girl body figure,” I whispered to him.  
“Haah…” he gasped. I looked at him in awe. He didn’t think he trust me THAT much.

“S-sorry, Viktor!! Please don’t take that seriously!! And please forget my gasping!!” a flustered angel in front of my eyes. God, you’ve given me too much gift.

Lady Baranovskaya then came in to the studio with Yakov. “Viktor, can you inform Yuri that Otabek will be cohabiting with Yuri in the same room,” she asked me a favour ignoring the fact that Yuuri and I are close.  
“Yes, ma’am,”

\------------------------------------------

“Here’s my room, Beka!” I excitedly showed my room to him.  
His reaction was priceless. “It’s so big…”  
“But this room is so pink! I can’t stand the fact it’s so girly for us!” I complained.  
“By the way,” he voiced up.  
“Hm?”  
“Are we going to share a bed?” he asked.

I feel my blood circulation went ‘need for speed’ around my cheeks. I have no answer for that.  
“Err…” I tried to at least react on it.

Not long after that, someone knocked on the door behind us. Beka opened it. It was Viktor and Yuuri.  
“Yurio, how was it?” Viktor asked. He’s wearing that annoying facial expression again.  
“Tch!” I clicked my tongue.  
“Are you okay, Yurio?” Yuuri asked me.  
“Ah, yeah. I’m fine.”

Beka stepped forward. “I’m Otabek Altin,” he gave out his hand to Yuuri. What is he thinking?  
“Ah, I’m Yuuri Katsuki…” Yuuri was about to reach out his hand to Beka, until Viktor reached Beka’s hand instead of Yuuri did.  
“And I’m Viktor Nikiforov~” he said leisurely.

I’m curious if Beka will get mad because of Viktor’s behaviour… I tried adjusting my position to see his face. I’m utterly half-shocked. He’s smiling. Why?  
“Nice to meet, you two, and I’m honoured to be here,” he said.  
“Also, I want you to meet my new lover, Yuuri~” Viktor hugged Yuuri.  
“V-V-V-V-Viktor??? What are you talking about??” Yuuri seemed shocked and embarrassed. 

“Oh, I figured that out, Viktor,” Otabek smiled. Yuuri covers his whole face.   
“You’re a good person, Otabek~” Viktor praised him.  
“Thanks,” he said. “I’ll be under your care now,” he nods.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are reading in Yuri Plisetsky POV, but later after ~~~ divider, it will be Yuuri Katsuki's POV. Enjoy~

Yuuri and Viktor left not long after Beka sincerely greeted them. I amazed with Beka. He’s not only respectful, he’s charismatic too. I’m here, of course, his total opposite.

“Yura, I think we should get ready for practice,” he walks towards his luggage.  
“Oh yeah!” I just remembered whilst Yuuri and Viktor reminded us just now.

I admit I was off-guard everytime I change clothes, but as soon as I saw Beka taking off his shirt, I was triggered. His back is so muscular… how can the Beka that I once knew, who was skinny as me, could be so manly after just 5 years separated?

“Yura?” he’s standing in front of me; wearing a black t-shirt and not-so-tight training shorts. I can feel my blood circulation rushing to my cheeks again. He was staring.  
“W-what?” I avert my eyes.  
“Ya’ know it’s been a while since I saw you blush,” he sincerely smiled.  
“Don’t say that again…” I pull out my tongue. “Now, get out and go to the studio,” I said.  
“… and you expect that I know every single route in this house when I just arrived few moments ago?” he teased me. I’m definitely defeated.  
I clicked my tongue, “Just don’t stare at me so much, I don’t have boobs.”  
Beka chuckled.

\----------------------------

We were at the dance studio having our break after an intense stretching, which Beka is bad at. He looks really tired, so I decided to massage his back a bit. While we’re at it, Yuuri and Viktor were dancing together as if it was a duet or something. Viktor looks at Yuuri with full of affection and so does Yuuri to Viktor.

I’m normally not a supporting person, especially for this relationship between Viktor and Yuuri, but both of them fit each other. I have to admit that I envy their relationship. Both parties are attracted to the other; it’s the ideal healthy relationship status. Unlike me, I don’t have anyone who has pure feelings for me; my fans called the Yuri’s Angels likes me because I’m beautiful and I’m a talented skater (based on the article covering on my fans), Viktor sees me as a student and so does Yuuri, and Beka… I guess he just sees me as a friend…

“Yura,” I snapped out of my thoughts as Beka called my name.  
“What?” I tried to step back into reality.  
“Viktor was calling you about 5 times just now,” Beka said.  
“Ah, really? What do you want?” I turned to Viktor and Yuuri.  
“Um, Viktor challenged you for a pair dance-”  
“COUPLE dance off!” Viktor crossed cheerfully.

“Haa!?” I just got provoked by a 27 year old and a 23 year old men.  
“That might be a good idea though, Yura,” Beka supported them.  
“Otabek wants to join in too!!” Viktor was ecstatic.  
Viktor elegantly twirls Yuuri and slowly taking off Yuuri’s glasses. They could easily win a dance contest with this.  
Beka pulls my hand, “You’re not the only one that can dance with a seductive partner, Viktor,” he challenged Viktor!  
He’s too close to me!!! OI BEKA?!

\----------------------------

After 4 hours of the fucking dance off, we were dismissed. Thanks to Viktor, we slightly improve our routine. I say slightly because we mostly did a pair dance. No fucking kidding, when Viktor pairs up with Yuuri, they’re no joke.

I’m staying in the same room as Beka now, but I didn’t hear any news on this room having an extra bed other than Viktor can move into the house. I can’t blame anyone if they eventually want both Viktor and Yuuri to be together to be honest, I mean even Beka does.

I took a shower before him, so basically I’m alone in the room. Waiting for him to have supper together is kind of too much. Beka is allowed to roam around the house anyways. He can go alone while I go on first. I grumbled since I’m so hungry.

Beka went in not long after that. He’s wearing a bathrobe with a towel to probably ‘secure’ his lower half. Though he’s wearing a robe, his muscular chest and abs are still showing. God, please stop testing me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viktor was allowed to live here, but there’ no other dorms left other than my room and Yurio’s. Otabek also started living with us. It’s my second day being here and also getting to know my idol, Viktor Nikiforov. I’m in love with him, not just a crush. 

He’s been staring at me since the moment we sat on my room's King-sized bed. I’m uncomfortable, and I also have no idea how to react on him.  
“Um, Viktor? Is there any problem?” I asked without looking at him.  
“I’m just watching your beautiful, pink, thin lips,” he sighed.  
I think I blushed. I THINK. THIS IS SO EMBARASSING I COULD DIE! THIS IS TOO MUCH!! I immediately cover my face because I don’t want Viktor to see this face!

“Yuuri?” he called for my name. Before I could even response to him, his hand slowly reaches for my hands that are sticking on my face.  
Before he could even reach, I cupped my hands to cover my face, “Please don’t touch me now. I’m too embarrassed. You’ll be staying here too. In my room. Viktor Nikiforov will be staying in my room and we don’t have an extra bed-" I’m sure Viktor is hearing me muffling right now.  
I haven’t finished my muttering yet but Viktor laughs. His cute laugh. He proceeded to remove my hands off my face.  
“You look cute, Yuuri~” he said. He softly caressed my cheek. Realising that I’m EXTREMELY weak for his touches, I tried to escape from it. Sadly, I failed.  
“Viktor, Yurio might hear us,” I’m worried.

“Hmm… instead of this, would you cook for me?” Viktor smiles.  
“Ah, you eat pork daily, don’t you?” I asked.  
“I’m just kidding! I would eat other animals too!” he laughed. He held my hand. “Let’s have supper~”  
“Ah Viktor… before we go. What do you mean as… me as your ‘lover’?” I’m very curious. He might be playing with my feelings, right?  
“Hmm…” I, of course, give him a little time for his reason. “I really like Yuuri, to the extent that I want you to be my lover,” he smiled.

This is much pure than I expected actually…  
“But of course, I’m just waiting for the right time,” he said, a bit down.  
I touched his cheek, “I’ll wait,”  
It was silent for a few seconds. My face slowly becomes red. “This is so embarrassing let’s just go now I’m dying,”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are reading in Otabek Altin's POV and later after ~~~ divider, you'll be reading in Yuri Plisetsky's POV. Enjoy~

Yura and I just got to the kitchen. He’s been blushing for a while. I don’t know why.

I have feelings for Yura for a while now. Although he has a female figure since we met; when I’m 12 and he’s 9, I acknowledged that I never had feelings towards girls. Nor boys. I guess I only have feelings for Yura then. Particularly Yura. I don’t mind if it’s just unrequited, but I really want to spend more time with him.

\-----------

“Beka, do you have anything you want to eat?” he asked me.  
“Ah… I’ll just eat whatever you eat,” I answered him.  
“Don’t give such a vague answer!!” he kicked my leg playfully. “I’m gonna have-”  
“Hi!” I heard not-Yura’s voice. I turned my head to the doorway. It was Viktor, along with Yuuri; holding hands.

“Good evening, Viktor, Katsuki. I see you leapt 100 steps,” I smiled at them.  
“G-good evening, Otabek…” Yuuri can’t even greet me properly because I bet he’s hiding his blush.  
“Oi, Viktor. Why are you here?” Yura asked Viktor, with his usual manner, of course.  
“Yuuri is going to cook katsudon for me!” Viktor chirpily answered.

Yura’s facial expression becomes slightly livelier. “Katsudon!?” he energetically said.  
“Kasudon?” I tried to repeat what Yura said.  
“Beka! You should taste it too!” he enthused it to me.  
“I guess cooking for 4 isn’t going to be bad…” Yuuri’s face is really red. “Ah! Is Ms. Lilia and Coach Yakov home?”  
“Nope. They’re eating out tonight,” I answered.

“I guess we’re treating these teenagers tonight, Yuuri,” Viktor literally winked Yuuri in front of us. I wish I could do that to Yura sooner…  
“Ah… Beka,” Yura sat next to me and rest his head on my shoulder, “I guess we’re waiting,” he smiled. I smiled back and rustle his soft blond hair.  
“Otabek, do you have feelings for Yurio?” Viktor asked me abruptly, not that I mind.  
“Oi, Viktor. Get to your senses, will ya’!” Yura got red. He looks cute.

I chuckled, “My feelings might not be necessary for Yura,” I said, casually.  
“So it means you do have feelings for Yurio?” Viktor asked again, with his lenny face.  
I nodded with no burden on my chest. Yura’s facial expression was the last thing that I thought he would make. He’s blushing as if he’s having his sunburn during our days. He’s red to his ears and neck. “Yura?” I called him to snap out of it.  
“Beka, you idiot!” he said as he slapped my arm repetitively. I just keep on laughing.

“Viktor, that’s enough teasing the boys,” Yuuri sort of stopped Viktor.  
“How about you, Yurio?” Viktor continues to tease us, of course.  
“T-that’s none of your b-business!” it’s very rare for Yura to stutter but he in fact just did.  
“Viktor!” Yuuri called Viktor’s name again.  
“Okay, okay. I’ll stop,” Viktor cracked.

Yuuri served his cooking for us. So there’s egg on top of the rice and, I believe it is pork? It was very well cook indeed. Yuuri’s a great keeper, but he’s not Yura. Yura may not be a keeper, but he’s still my number 1.

I took a spoonful of rice with sauce and pork, and then put them into my mouth. It was one of the best Asian dishes that I’ve ever tasted. “Beka, it’s good, right?” Yura enthused his ‘mother’s’ cooking. I nodded, satisfied. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After our late supper, we return to our rooms. Sharing bed with Beka. I don’t know whether it will be the same or not. With the unexpected confession too, it’s getting weirder. To think that Beka has kept his feelings for me these past few years.

“Yura?”   
I snapped from my thoughts. I shook my head and look towards him.  
“I’m going to sleep on the sofa bed, you can make yourself comfortable on the bed,” Beka said; already on the sofa bed.  
“Beka…” I tried to at least say something. “You can sleep here, you know…”  
He gave me a heart-warming smile, “I prefer you to be comfortable. Good night,” he tucks in after he greeted me with his blanket; one he used to bring it every time we have night practices.

I, too, tuck myself whilst listening to the silence. The only thing I hear is my own breath, and Beka’s distant breath.


	12. Chapter 12

\-----Yuuri’s POV-----

“Yuuri, do you have a sofa?”  
I heard Viktor ask on our way up. “Sofa? Um… I don’t think so…” I replied. 

I should’ve taken the hint. Viktor’s sleeping, next to me. How can he sleep in this situation? We may have (sort of) acknowledged our feelings (after not even a day meeting), but sleeping together in the same bed is miraculously a whole new level. I don’t even know much about him; all that I know is where his hometown is, birthday, pet and a bit of his career.

Speaking of pet, Viktor’s huge fluffy poodle, Maccachin, hasn’t started live here yet. I was really looking forward to meet him since he looks like my late small buddy, Vicchan, the same dog breed as Maccachin.

“Yuuri?” I heard Viktor’s voice, he’s sleepy. He turned his whole body to look at me. His hair is a mess. “Why aren’t you asleep yet? Are you uncomfortable to be with me?” he asks.  
Technically, when your idol/crush sleeps next to you, you will feel uncomfortable of course. What a guy.  
“No… I’m just worried about something…” I composed myself.

“What? Me jumping you?” he asked, jokingly perhaps.  
I startled, “Are you going to?” I have fear in my eyes. I wanted Viktor to see it.  
“How can I jump a beautiful person who is afraid of me?” I guess Viktor saw it. “Have a good night sleep and don’t think of anything…” he said. The sentence wasn’t even finished yet but he fell asleep.

\-----Viktor’s POV-----

I was hoping Yuuri fell asleep with good dreams. I woke up earlier than him and it seems like he just got into deep sleep few minutes ago. I got off the bed and proceed to the toilet and remembered I only stayed a night here without bringing any of my extra clothes or toiletteries. I took my keys and leave a note for Yuuri.

Before I went out, I checked on Yuuri again whether he’s sleeping or not. He’s truly a sleeping beauty. I was mesmerised by his beauty that my legs moved by its own toward Yuuri. I have an urge to steal a kiss from him while he’s sleeping. I got closer and closer to his face. I suddenly remembered about taking my stuffs back that I only managed to peck against his lips. It wasn’t even proper!!

~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment I went out from the room, Otabek also got out.  
“Morning, Viktor,” he nods.  
“Morning, Otabek~” I greeted back.  
He went towards the toilet. I get the feeling he didn’t sleep well… how’s Yurio? I peep to Yurio’s room to see Yurio. He’s sleeping on the bed, snoring softly.

“Nikiforov,” I heard someone called me, and I turn my head to where it comes from. It was Lady Baranovskaya.  
“Why, good morning,” I greeted her and shut Yurio’s door.  
“Good morning. Have you made up your decision to stay here?” she asked.  
I smiled, “Yes, I’ve made up my decision to stay here…”  
“Until Yuri Plisetsky is done with the Grand Prix Finals?” she cuts me.  
I silent for a few seconds, “Yes, that is,”  
“Good. Katsuki Yuuri is going to be busy too this year,” she said as she walks away.

Busy? For what? Yuuri didn’t tell me he’d be busy????

“I’m going to take my things from home.” I informed Lady Baranovskaya.  
“Are you selling your apartment?” she asks.  
“Certainly not,” I smiled and proceeded to go out to my car and just drive away.

\-----Yurio’s POV-----

I woke up in a strange mood today. I wonder if it’s because of Beka… I yawned myself out and turned to my right to see where Beka slept yesterday. Is a sofa bed comfortable? Did he sleep comfortably? I adjusted myself to a sitting position before I heard the door open. 

It was Beka, carrying a tray of… food?

“Morning, Yura,” he greeted.  
“Morning,” I greeted back. He looks okay, so is the sofa bed really comfortable? I’m getting disturbed by the thoughts.  
“Ms. Lilia baked some chocolate cookies a while ago. I also brought some milk for you.” Beka puts the tray-table next to me then sat near me.

“Did you sleep well?” Beka asked as he brushes my hair that covers my right eye aside.  
I’m in the verge of blushing and I’m trying my best to hold back, “Yeah, I did… how about you?”  
“Hmm… not that bad,” he says.  
“You should slept next to me, you know?” I said to him, with a demanding tone. He looks a little shocked.

My blush came out. “I-I mean sofa beds might not be comfortable, you know. Think about yourself too!”  
He laughed as he heard me saying that.  
“Beka, it’s not funny!!”  
“Sorry, sorry.” Beka tried to hold back. “I never imagined the Yura I know is really concerned about me,”

Am I really concerned about Beka? 

I moved my body towards him and wrap my arms around him. “Stupid, Beka.”


	13. Chapter 13

\-----Yuuri POV-----

“Yuuri, do you have a sofa?”  
I heard Viktor ask on our way up. “Sofa? Um… I don’t think so…” I replied. 

I should’ve taken the hint. Viktor’s sleeping, next to me. How can he sleep in this situation? We may have (sort of) acknowledged our feelings (after not even a day meeting), but sleeping together in the same bed is miraculously a whole new level. I don’t even know much about him; all that I know is where his hometown is, birthday, pet and a bit of his career.

Speaking of pet, Viktor’s huge fluffy poodle, Maccachin, hasn’t started live here yet. I was really looking forward to meet him since he looks like my late small buddy, Vicchan, whom is the same breed as Maccachin.

“Yuuri?” I heard Viktor’s voice, he’s sleepy. He turned his whole body to look at me. His hair is a mess. “Why aren’t you asleep yet? Are you uncomfortable to be with me?” he asks.  
Technically, when your idol/crush sleeps next to you, you will feel uncomfortable of course. What a guy.  
“No… I’m just worried about something…” I composed myself.

“What? Me jumping you?” he asked, jokingly perhaps.  
I startled, “Are you going to?” I have fear in my eyes. I wanted Viktor to see it.  
“How can I jump a beautiful person who is afraid of me?” I guess Viktor saw it. “Have a good night sleep and don’t think of anything…” he said. The sentence wasn’t even finished yet but he fell asleep.

\-----Viktor POV-----

I was hoping Yuuri fell asleep with good dreams. I woke up earlier than him and it seems like he just got into deep sleep few minutes ago. I got off the bed and proceed to the toilet and remembered I only stayed a night here without bringing any of my extra clothes or toiletteries. I took my keys and leave a note for Yuuri.

Before I went out, I checked on Yuuri again whether he’s sleeping or not. He’s truly a sleeping beauty. I was mesmerised by his beauty that my legs moved by its own toward Yuuri. I have an urge to steal a kiss from him while he’s sleeping. I got closer and closer to his face. I suddenly remembered about taking my stuffs back that I only managed to peck against his lips. It wasn’t even proper!!

~~~~~~~~~~

The moment I went out from the room, Otabek also got out.  
“Morning, Viktor,” he nods.  
“Morning, Otabek~” I greeted back.  
He went towards the toilet. I get the feeling he didn’t sleep well… how’s Yuri? I peep to Yuri’s room to see Yuri. He’s sleeping on the bed, snoring softly.

“Nikiforov,” I heard someone called me, and I turn my head to where it comes from. It was Lady Baranovskaya.  
“Why, good morning,” I greeted her.  
“Good morning. Have you made up your decision to stay here?” she asked.  
I smiled, “Yes, I’ve made up my decision to stay here…”  
“Until Yuri Plisetsky is done with the Grand Prix Finals?” she cuts me.  
I silent for a few seconds, “Yes, that is,”  
“Good. Katsuki Yuuri is going to be busy too this year,” she said as she walks away.

Busy? For what? Yuuri didn’t tell me he’d be busy????

“I’m going to take my things from home.” I informed Lady Baranovskaya.  
“Are you selling your apartment?” she asks.  
“Certainly not,” I smiled and proceeded to go out to my car and just drive away.

\-----Yurio POV-----

I woke up in a strange mood today. I wonder if it’s because of Beka… I yawned myself out and turned to my right to see where Beka slept yesterday. Is a sofa bed comfortable? Did he sleep comfortably? I adjusted myself to a sitting position before I heard the door open. 

It was Beka, carrying a tray of… food?

“Morning, Yura,” he greeted.  
“Morning,” I greeted back. He looks okay, so is the sofa bed really comfortable? I’m getting disturbed by the thoughts.  
“Ms. Lilia baked some chocolate cookies a while ago. I also brought some milk for you.” Beka puts the tray-table next to me then sat near me.

“Did you sleep well?” Beka asked as he brushes my hair that covers my right eye aside.  
I’m in the verge of blushing and I’m trying my best to hold back, “Yeah, I did… how about you?”  
“Hmm… not that bad,” he says.  
“You should slept next to me, you know?” I said to him, with a demanding tone. He looks a little shocked.

My blush came out and I was thinking on how to rephrase. “I-I mean sofa beds might not be comfortable, you know. Think about yourself too!”  
He laughed as he heard me saying that.  
“Beka, it’s not funny!!”  
“Sorry, sorry.” Beka tried to hold back. “I never imagined the Yura I know is really concerned about me,”

Am I really concerned about Beka? I moved my body towards him and wrap my arms around him.

“Stupid, Beka.”


	14. Chapter 14

\-----Otabek’s POV-----

I’m surprised Yura hugged me. It is definitely unexpected, since it is Yura, and also I’m being called stupid???

His right hand is on my left chest, he held my shirt as if he’s gripping my heart. I held his hand and asked, “What is it, Yura?”  
He turn his grip stronger, I hope my shirt won’t have loose cotton. “Do you like me?” he asked.  
“Generally, I do-”  
“I mean more than friends,” he cuts me.

I muted myself and he got closer. I think he really wants to hear my answer. I rustled my fingers along his smooth, fluffy hair. “You are my whole world, you know?”  
Yura’s body temperature got up, he’s getting hot. “I dunno about this, but my heart is racing like fast and furious 7,”  
I patted his back, and kissed him on his forehead.  
“BEKA!!” he startled and his face was bright red. 

I cherish him too much.

\----------

\-----Yurio POV-----

Yakov brought us to the skating rink. I attempt to polish my program for a few times whilst Viktor, Katsudon (what I call Yuuri now), and Beka observing me on the sides. I guess I’m still certain if I can acknowledge Beka’s feelings towards me; a 14 year-old.

“Yurio! Your step-sequence needs to be polished,” Viktor said from afar. Step-sequence is not my priority; my focus is with the jumps.  
I then saw him attached to Katsudon; which I believe he is sulking because I refuse to listen to him.

I then left the rink and Beka immediately welcome me off the rink. “Great job, Yura,” he said.  
“How about my step-sequence?” I purposely asked if he will say the same thing as Viktor does.  
“It’s really good, but if you want gold medal then you should also focus on it since your jumps and spins are very polished,”  
His answer isn’t particularly different than Viktor’s, but it sort of helped me? What does Beka have that everyone doesn’t?

It is Beka’s turn to be on the rink. I stood next to Katsudon, who was busy comforting Viktor. They’re being lovey-dovey I can’t even understand how Katsudon would have feelings for that flirty old geezer. I decided to focus on Beka’s skating. He did few quads and he landed it very cleanly. He even looks manly while skating. I also knew he isn’t very flexible to begin with. When we were in the same ballet class, we always have bets on if Beka can do something flexible on that day; the loser should buy ice cream. I always win since Beka can’t do anything flexible.

I continued to observe Beka and it was the time he did some spins. I see he's still not flexible. I was impressed on how he evolved this much; he can’t even hold his leg off the ground for 10 seconds before, and now he can hold it up for more than a minute long. He loves to do combination spin since before. He polished everything throughout the year we separated, huh?

\----------

Yakov and Lilia intended to treat us to a restaurant in the evening after we practiced, but Beka and I insisted to stay at home because it seems that Beka got a fever after practicing. So it's just the adults going out then; thinking it's a double date.

I let Beka sleep on the bed so he can get his muscles to recover. I retrieve my cat that my grandfather took care before me and Beka ended up at home. I cook porridge for Beka while leaving him with my fluffy black and white cat. I’m not really an experienced cook, but I pretty sure aced making the porridge.

I placed the hot chicken porridge on a tray along with a hot drink for Beka. I carefully carry the tray so I won’t spill anything along the way. It was very sudden that Beka would get fever after skating, which never happened before… I guess?

As I went in front of the room, I set the tray aside just to open the door. I twisted the knob a bit and found my cat staring at the door.  
“Did you wait for me?” I asked my cat. It meow-ed back at me and then ran up to the bed and settled next to Beka.

I brought the tray over to Beka, but since he’s asleep I’ll just put it aside on the table. I sat on the edge of the bed, quietly watching Beka sleeping. My cat strolled towards me and rests itself on my lap. “Beka is sleeping now,” I muttered while stroking my beautiful cat.

\-----Otabek’s POV-----

I woke up as I felt something heavy on my legs. It wasn’t that heavy actually, but I make myself to a sitting position while rubbing my eyes. I saw Yura’s cat sleeping on my legs. This buddy likes me I see.

I heard a hum. A very soft hum. It only went once though. I turned to me left side and saw Yura sleeping. I bet he sleeps talk again. I stretched my arms side to side.  
“Beka?”  
I look at Yura and he’s awake. Just half awake.  
“I’ve cooked you porridge,” he wiping his eyes to get rid of his eye wax I think.  
I get closer to him and kiss Yura on the edge of his left eye. “Thanks, Yura,”  
His face heats up, “Y-your welcome…” he’s blushing so hard I could laugh.

He served the porridge on the tray for me while I sat on the bed.  
“Don’t spill anything on the sheets, I’m lazy to clean it,” he boldly say with his red face.  
“Yes, I won’t,” I teased him and start to eat the porridge.  
“My cat seems to be attached to you,” Yura stated.  
“I guess it does,”  
“Did she take care of you very well?”  
Yura’s cat is a female?  
“I think she did. I was literally sleeping from the moment I got in bed,” I’m actually wondering if she did.

Yura rests his head on my left shoulder. “Hurry and be well soon, idiot,”


	15. Chapter 15

\-----Yakov’s POV-----

Tomorrow will Yuri’s 15th birthday. Otabek, Viktor and Yuuri will celebrate with him this year.

Personally, I called Nikolai, Yuri’s grandfather, to secretly come to the surprise party tomorrow. Yuri rarely sees his grandfather, due to family problems; he decided to live with his coaches. With this, he said, it would be better since he doesn’t like distractions. However, Yuri being separated from his family, he has anger management in trade.

\----------

Lilia and I decided to pick a cake for Yuri. Lilia has really high taste of fashion and taste, similar like Yuri. She wasn’t complaining that I brought her to the bakery, though she doesn’t prefer sweet food that much.

“So, basically you know Yuri likes sweet things… example?” Lilia asked me while looking at the bakery’s cakes catalogue.   
“Hm… he’s most likely to eat vanilla flavoured,” I gave my observations. “He’s not that fond of strawberry and he sometimes can’t tolerate chocolate,”  
“Vanilla it is. Does he eat fruits?” she asked as she flips to the toppings section.  
“Peaches could go well with vanilla, right?” I suggested.  
“Hmm…” she gives a thought on my suggestion. “Since its sweet, I agree,” 

We got home and I immediately saw Viktor carrying some of his stuff from his car.

“Hey, Yakov! Where have you been?” he greeted me as I got out from the car with his chirpy mood. It’s annoying.  
“Where’s Yuuri?” I asked.  
“Ah, he’s having a nap in the room with Maccachin,”  
“Your dog is here already, huh…” I sighed.  
“Is Nikiforov’s dog, a cat-friendly dog?” Lilia asked me while carrying Yuri’s cake box.  
“It’s an eco-friendly dog, but it haven’t met Yuri’s cat yet,”

\-----Yurio’s POV-----

I was playing a game whilst lying on sleeping Beka’s chest when Viktor came back home. He told me that he brought Maccachin here. I honestly can’t decide if I can openly bring my dear cat out if Maccachin is around.

Tomorrow is my birthday!!

I’m so excited since Beka will be celebrating with us. Does he remember?

Having these kinds of thoughts makes me gloom. I’ll just forget about it and continue my game.

 

Lilia cooked dinner today; which mean everyone is going to have a feast together. Beka is having a shower after his nap. I ultimately forced him to sleep on the same bed with me so that he will be comfortable, though I have a risk to get infected too. I’m rolling myself on the bed like my cat does.

“Yura, what are you doing?” without me even thinking that Beka would get in anytime, I fucked up.  
“How long have you been here?” I sat obediently and asked him without looking at him. He’s wearing trousers but shirtless.  
“While you’re at it, that is,”  
I FUCKED UP HELP!

“But it’s cute, Yura,” I looked at him and saw him vibrating.  
“Are you laughing at me!!!???”   
“It was too cute, Yura!” he laughed his ass out.

He sat next to me and snuggled. “You’re so cold,”  
“My attitude is always cold,” I replied.  
“I mean your body temperature,” he said while still snuggling on me.  
I ruffled his hair, “Your hair is soft though, Beka,” 

\-----Yuuri’s POV-----

I’m awake now… I remembered hearing Viktor saying, “I stole a kiss from you this morning,” and I passed out. I felt soft hair on some part of my forehead. I then saw Maccachin on my legs. That means…

My face slowly turns red. ‘Viktor?’ I thought. I glance to my side. It was Viktor, but his sleeping position is so weird. He sleeps like crooked fish with his legs spread. I let myself out of the bed, without waking both Viktor and Maccachin. I sort of fixed Viktor’s posture and fixed the blanket for them. 

I walked out of the room and went straight to the bathroom. I wash myself and got ready immediately since I brought new clothes inside. 

\----------

I found out Yurio’s birthday is tomorrow from Ms. Lilia. Since I’ve been living in Sochi for quite a good time, I know nothing about St. Petersburg. I called a taxi as transport this evening. Coincidentally, Otabek went down with a quite good fashion.

“Good evening, Otabek,” I greeted him.  
“Oh, Katsuki. Good evening, too,” he replied. “Are you going somewhere?”   
“Yeah, I’m going to buy Yuri’s present,” I soften my voice.  
“Can I come along?” he asked.  
“Certainly,” I smiled.

Otabek wasn’t as awkward as I thought. He’s a good person, as Viktor said. He accompanied me shopping for Yurio’s birthday. I decided to cook him katsudon tomorrow so I only bought food ingredients.

“Have you met Yura’s cat?” Otabek opened up a conversation.  
“I’ve seen him carrying it for afar, so not directly I should say?” I said while paying. “Speaking of which, what do you want to give him?”  
“I don’t actually know,” he scratched the back of his neck. “I honestly don’t know if I should buy him romantic thing or a friend thing,”  
Otabek really cherished him based on the look he showed. He’s sincere to be Yuri’s friend, but at the same time devoted to his feelings for Yuri.

I patted his shoulder. “Just give him something that comes from the bottom of your heart, okay?”  
He nodded, understanding. After finish paying, he voiced up, “Can we go to the 3rd floor?”  
“What’s on 3rd floor?” I asked.  
“Toys’ Department,” he stated.  
“You’re familiar with St. Petersburg shops, Otabek?”  
“Nah, I read the floors’ directions just now,”

We used the escalators to go upstairs. There are very many people shopping today. Thank god Otabek gave me a medical mask for us to disguise. Otabek is a famous Kazakhstani skater after all, whilst I’m just a 5 consecutive time champion prima ballerina.

As we got to the 3rd floor, I have to admit, it’s a toy heaven. Children who came here will form a happy face. Otabek is17 years old (I googled him about the time he came) so this department might not the place he frequently go. I followed Otabek to where his destination is. 

He stopped in front of the plush toys section. I wonder what is he getting for Yurio? I stood supervising him while giving him time to pick Yurio’s present.   
“How’s this?” he showed me a small toy cat plush.  
“This cat looks cute! And it’s soft, too!” I caressed the cat’s fur.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked him as he’s has his uncertain feeling face.   
“I think I should buy an ice tiger plush,” he said.

I smiled, he’s really fond of Yurio and he cares about Yurio’s feelings. Teenage love is amazing, though I never experience it. He immediately took an ice tiger plush and proceeds to pay.

“Katsuki, let’s get home before dinner,” he approached me after paying.

\-----Yurio’s POV-----

Why isn’t Beka home yet? And where the heck did Katsudon go? Viktor is being a love-sick idiot without Yuuri. How annoying.

“Where did my Yuuri go?” he whined. Both of us are at the living room, and I can’t even watch the television properly because I have to listen an on-heat Viktor.  
“We’re home,” Yuuri finally came back home with Otabek tailing him from behind. Yuuri settled down next to Viktor as he heard Viktor calling for him. I rushed to Beka and hug him. “Did you buy it?” I asked.  
“Apple juice for Yura,” he gave me an apple juice.  
“Spasibo!” I thanked him.

Why is Yuuri smiling at us?

 

All of us gathered for dinner. I sat next to Beka and opposite of Viktor and Yuuri. Lilia cooked turkey and some other delicious food. Is this my special dinner on the eve of my birthday?

“Yuuri~ what did you buy just now?” Viktor asked Yuuri cutely, he looks disgusting. So I decided to just focus myself to Beka.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“Nothing. Are you studying somewhere now?” I tried changing the subject.  
“Yeah… it’s my final year of high school, but since I’m one of Kazakhstan’s figure skater I spend most of my time training,” he replied, without any doubt explaining. I just had to ask since I’m a freshman in high school. Though, we won’t be 100% focusing on it, but I need a certificate, at least.

We all finished dinner but Lilia haven’t asked us to leave yet since she said that she has an announcement to make.  
“All of us adults are going to be busy tomorrow arranging things at the studio and also the rink, so Otabek and Yuri are definitely free tomorrow,” Lilia announced.  
That’s it? A day off? And spending time with Beka? Best day ever!!

\-----Otabek’s POV-----

Ms. Lilia dismissed us. Yura and I immediately went to our room. I managed to hide my presents for Yura. It won’t be nice if he found them first.

“Beka,”   
I heard him call. I turned to him and we hugged. He was hugging me so tight and he raised his legs to lock me. What’s up with Yura?  
Before I even know, we sort of fell on the bed. I was on top of him, I’m dominating Yura!?  
I pulled away and he laughed. “Beka, you moron. I want to hug you,”   
He sounds sulky.

I lied next to him and asked. “You do know how my feelings are towards you right?”  
“I know,” he said. I sighed. “But I accept you, Beka,”  
I couldn’t believe what I’m hearing. “Is that for pitying me or what?” I asked him. “I’m totally fine if you don’t accept me-”  
Before I even knew; Yura is kissing me. Our lips weren’t really locked, it’s most likely just pressing to each others’ lips. He pulled away.

“There!” he blushed. “You have my first kiss already, isn’t that much of a proof?”  
I nearly blew myself a fuse, but I’m too happy for that.  
“E-enough… let’s tuck in!” he’s still blushing. Yura’s so cute, I can’t!

I stopped him by caressing his cheek. I pulled him close. My fingers slowly went down to his chin. I chuckled. “You also have my first kiss,” I stated and his face becomes red as an apple.  
“B-B-B-B-Beka!!!!!!” he stammered.

It was already past mid-night, so I guess it’s okay to say it, right?  
“Happy 15th birthday, Yura,” I greeted.  
He gasped and his eyes were teary. “Thank you…”  
We close our eyes and let our faces closer.

 

And closer…

 

“Ouch, don’t bump me!” he whined.  
“Sorry, sorry,” I apologized.

We kissed properly this time. I believe our feelings are properly connected now. I felt fireworks whilst locking my lips with Yura’s.

We pulled away and let our foreheads met. “Let’s give birthday boy a good night sleep,”  
“I’m not a child!” he giggled. “Best birthday gift ever,”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the extra chapter for the dessert of this series. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> In regards,
> 
> Little Red

\-----Viktor’s POV-----

“Viktor, whyyyyyyyyyy???” Yuuri sulked.  
“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” I tried to negotiate.  
“I don’t know if I can manage to even walk in this kind of state,” he complained.  
“Well, come here,” I commanded Yuuri.

\----------

Earlier,  
“I saw an ad about Japan with maid cafes~”I chirped.  
“Why do you see or have those kinds of advertisement?” Yuuri asked.  
“Well since we declare ourselves as boyfriends now, why not study the country?”  
“Maid cafes are a big hit though…” 

A big, delusional bulb appeared above my head. 

I dress him as a maid with cat ears. I myself dress him. I wouldn’t simply let anyone touch my Yuuri.

“Tell me where did you get this costume?” he asked me, curiously.  
“Hmm… earlier this year Yurio received this costume from his fans, Yuri Angels! But, he gave it to me of course. ‘For future use’ he said.”  
I SWEAR I SAW YUURI FACEPALMED.

“Viktor, whyyyyyyyyyy???” Yuuri sulked.  
“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” I tried to negotiate.  
“I don’t know if I can manage to even walk in this kind of state,” he complained.  
“Well, come here,” I commanded Yuuri.

“Are you embarrassed?” I asked him while holding his hands.  
“…Of course, I am,” he anxiously said. “What am I supposed to do now?”  
“Kiss me?” I offered.

He blushed. He leaned towards me and we kissed. He improved his skills a bit. He pulled away and a strand of saliva formed from our kiss. Yuuri is breathing hard.

My sexual fantasies of Yuuri slowly progressing to real life.

“Please don’t expect I would do lewd things for now, I’m not ready,” Yuuri read my mind.  
“Aww… but can I fondle your ass?” I brightly asked.  
“Eh?”

\----------

We had a ‘wonderful’ night despite throwing a surprise party in few hours later. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight me for not writing smuts XD
> 
>  
> 
> In regards,
> 
> Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's quite short because I'm totally inexperienced (an excuse for bad English too).Thanks for reading~
> 
>  
> 
> In regards,
> 
> Little Red.


End file.
